Cloud computing is a model that allows access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources. Cloud computing and storage solutions provide users and enterprises with various capabilities to store and process their data in third-party data centers. It shares resources to achieve coherence and economies of scale.
Cloud computing also focuses on maximizing the effectiveness of the shared resources. Cloud resources are usually not only shared by multiple users, but are also dynamically reallocated per demand. This can work for allocating resources to users. For example, a cloud computer facility that serves European users during European business hours with a specific application (e.g., e-mail) may reallocate the same resources to serve North American users during North American business hours with a different application (e.g., a web server). This approach helps maximize computing power use while reducing the overall resources cost by using, for example, less power, air conditioning, rack space, to maintain the system. With cloud computing, multiple users can access a single server to retrieve and update their data without purchasing licenses for different applications.